


Protect Him

by bluedemon92



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Protective Thor, Rape Aftermath, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedemon92/pseuds/bluedemon92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Loki is assaulted by a group of men, Thor swears to avenge him.  After all a promise is a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect Him

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot while I finish up the next chapter of How Did It End up Like This.

**Decided to write a little angsty one shot while I worked on 'How Did It End Up Like This' This is pre-Thor. Loki is in his late teens and Thor in his early twenties.  
**

**Warning(s): Mentions of aftermath of rape, violence, death.**

**I do not own Thor. In fact I don't own shit.**

* * *

"WHERE IS HE!?" Thor Odinson bellowed as he burst through the healing quarters. The doors crashing against the wall and squeaking loudly on their hinges. The healers quickly looked up and towards the prince. All at once there was a flurry of movement. One of the healers approaching him, while another quickly attempted to hush him. He ignored their flapping and fluttering hands and voices and asked again, his voice coming out slower and softer, but just as forceful.

"Where . Is .He?" He asked again and all at once the healers backed away.

"He's in the bathing quarters-"

"He needs to relax-"

"Don't go wind him up-"

"He can't have any visitors-"

All the healers spoke at once, but Thor ignored them and briskly made his way straight for the bathing quarters down the corridor. When he came to the door, he had every intention of bursting through it like he had at the healing chambers. Instead he hesitated, considering knocking. He fumbled, shifting and looking at his hands for a moment before slowly walking forward. Thor lightly pushed the door open. He could hear water rippling, echoing off the damp stonewalls. He peered around.

"Loki?" He called. His voice bouncing through the large chamber. Silence met his call and the Thunderer toed his way into the room. His feet led him to the large baths of the chamber. Water lapping softly, cascading from the high arches and spraying out a mist.

"Loki" Thor voiced again, but softer. He soon spotted Loki sitting in the water. Loki sat near the edge of the tub. Knees pulled against his chest, chin resting on his knees. His arms wrapped around his legs and he stared blankly out into the water, not looking up as Thor approached. Thor quietly approached his sibling and crouched down beside him. Thor studied Loki in silence taking in the dark bruises that spanned his cheek and neck. The various sized ones that lined his back. A ring of bruises lined Loki's slender throat. Dark and molten.

"Loki?" He tried again. Loki did not even blink. Slowly, Thor reached out a hand to touch his sibling only for Loki to flinch way. Hiding his face from view. Thor stilled, his hand still held out. Slowly he curled his fingers and drew his hand back letting out a soft sigh.

"Are you in pain?" He questioned and Loki scoffed. "I really don't want to discuss this." He stated harshly. "Loki-"

"Stop it." Loki demanded. Thor stared at his sibling, taking in his bloodshot eyes and pasty complexion. Thor attempted the reach for Loki again, but the God once again jerked away.

"Don't!" He cried out, eyes wide. He fell away from the edge of the tub and scurried away as quickly as he could. He fled deeper into the bathing pool. Thor slowly stood and watched as Loki reached out to pull himself to the edge of the tub, once again tucking in on himself. Thor padded towards where Loki had fled. Loki did not look up again, his eyes clenched shut. Thor could now see that the bruises also ran farther down his back and something was carved into the skin of his lower back.

ERGI

The words were cut into Loki's pale skin with what looked like a blade. The wound looked raw. The words branding his brother. Like a mockery. Thor attempted to clear the lump that formed in his throat. Once again he knelt beside his sibling. "Who was it Loki?" He asked softly. Loki slowly shook his head.

"I don't know."

"Brother-"

"No Thor." Loki looked towards his brother. "They were masked. I did not see their faces." Thor looked down. "The guards say you were wounded badly." He murmured and Loki did not respond. "I am sorry I was not there to defend you." Loki looked away. Thor remained knelt beside his sibling. The water spraying over the pair, long having turned cold. Loki barely noticed.

"They wouldn't stop." Loki suddenly murmured, voice small. Thor blinked, looking at his brother. "Loki?" Loki slowly tore his eyes away from the water to look up at his brother. "They wouldn't stop Thor," He whispered shakily. "I-I kept begging them, and they…they just _laughed_." Loki's eyes were lachrymose and impossibly green. His chest heaved as he recalled his assault.

"They kept on hurting me and I couldn't stop them." Loki's voice hitched and Thor's eyes stung with tears. He carefully extended his arms in offering to Loki. Loki stared at him, his eyes filled with tears. Thor continued to reach for Loki, a silent plea. All at once Loki's face crumpled and he allowed Thor to gather him into his arms and the younger God wept into Thor's shoulder.

"Th-they said I deserved it. I was...I was an Ergi. Not a real man..." Thor closed his eyes as he listened to Loki. Breathing deeply to curb his temper. Loki tucked his head under Thor's chin and sobbed, allowing Thor to hold him close, rocking him gently.

"I will find them brother." Thor promised as Loki cried against him. Thor could clearly remember getting the news while sparring with Hogun and Fandral. He remembered following the guards the throne room where his father and mother stood, ashen face. Odin had furiously shouted orders at the guards to find out who it was. Frigga had paced, looking angrier and more distraught than Thor had ever remembered seeing her. And he would never forget, having to hold Loki as the younger God wept, his body battered and bruised. "I will make them pay."

* * *

And pay they would.

Despite not knowing the identities of Loki's rapists, they were pathetically easy to find. Mean having loosened tongues and they freely began to boast about having defiled the young prince. Thor took Sif and the Warriors Three with him on his grim task.

There would be no trial.

There would be no justice.

There would only be the six dead bodies lying on the ground. Their bodies nearly unrecognizable. Their eye wide vacant and frightened. It had been Thor who had laid the final blows. Volstagg had stood guard incase one attempted to flee. Sif and Fandral were the ones to incapacitate them and Hogun the one to hold them in place.

"We didn't mean it!" One cried. Thor brought down his hammer.

"The Ergi is lying!" Another sobbed. Once again the hammer came down, harder this time, silencing the man.

One had cried out for his mother and Thor had hesitated. The hammer still came. Pleas for mercy fell on deaf ears.

"What did my brother beg while you defiled him?" Thor had hissed, voice soft. "Did he beg? Did he cry? And what _mercy_ was he shown? None!" The hammer came down once. Twice. Three times until the man's face was a bloody smear on the floor. When he was finished there was only a ringing silence. The bodies, lying in broken heaps on the floor. Sif stared at the bodies before looking up to meet Thor's eyes.

"What should we do with the bodies?"

"Leave them. As they left my brother after they finished with him." Thor replied. Blood dripped down Mjölnir, plopping silently on the ground below. Sif bowed. "Of course." She met Thor' gaze and nodded once before walking from the room, Hogun following close behind. Fandral and Volstagg looked to Thor awaiting any more orders. Thor shook his head.

The two warriors bowed and quickly made their way out the door, following where Sif and Hogun had passed through. For a moment Thor merely observed the mangled corpses. His body was misted in red. It clung to his skin like it was a part of him. Casting one last sneer at the bodies, Thor Odinson made his way out of the tavern and back to the palace. To Loki.

Loki awoke to the sound of footsteps attempting to quietly enter his room.

Thor.

Rolling over onto his back he watched as Thor slowly made his way to the bed. Thor knelt down beside Loki, reaching out to cup Loki's neck and stroke his cheek.

"Did I wake you?" He asked and Loki sleepily nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"S'alright." Loki murmured, peering at Thor. Thor felt warm and looked like he had recently bathed. Smiling fondly, Thor stroked his large hands through the dark locks. Loki observed his sibling carefully.

"Something is on your mind." He stated, voice strained. Thor met Loki's eyes and nodded. "I have much on my mind." He admitted and Loki frowned. "Thor, what's wrong?" Thor merely leant forward and placed a kiss against Loki's temple.

"Rest now Loki, all is well." He whispered against Loki's temple. Loki looked reluctant to obey, but his eyelids remained heavy from the potions he had been given. Nodding Loki closed his eyes, allowing Thor to tucked the blankets around him. Standing, Thor offered his brother a final warm smile, running a warm hand down the blanket that covered him before making his way from Loki's room. Once at the door, he looked back to Loki who had already fallen asleep again.

* * *

_"Mama?" Thor's small voice carried across his nursery as he watched his mother and father enter. His mother held something small bundled in her arms. She met Thor's gaze and smiled. "Oh darling, did we wake you?"_

_"Nah," Thor shook his head. "What's that?" He pointed to the bundle in his mother's arms. Odin nodded to Frigga who slowly approached her son's bed. Thor stood slowly, and held on to his mother's shoulder for support to peer at whatever she was holding. It was a baby. A little tiny baby, who blinked slowly and fixed its gaze on Thor. Thor stared in confusion._

_"A baby?"_

_"Yes, my darling a baby. Your new little brother." Frigga murmured with a fond smile. Odin slowly approached, watching as Thor cocked his head to the side. "Little brother?" He stated and Odin nodded. "His name is Loki." Thor did not even look to Odin, to transfixed on the tiny bundle in his mother's arms._

_"He's little." He stated and Frigga laughed. "He's a baby. And a newborn at that."_

_"I was little too?"_

_"Yes. Not this little, but little still." Frigga replied. She felt Odin place a gentle hand on her shoulder and Thor nodded. "He's mine?" He asked pointing to himself and Frigga nodded. "Yes." Thor nodded and reached out to take the baby. "Hold." He demanded and Frigga clicked her tongue. "Sit down, dear." She advised. Thor did as he was told and sat down, arms still held out expectantly. Frigga carefully lowered baby Loki into Thor's little arms. "Support his head dear."_

_"I know mama, I know." Thor stated, still staring at baby Loki. Frigga adjusted Loki in Thor's arms and stood back up next to her husband. Husband and wife observed and older brother and little brother met for the first time. Thor stared mesmerized. Loki stared back. Thor reached to touch Loki's face, when he felt something grip his finger. Looking down, he noticed Loki had taken his finger in his tiny fist, holding it fast. Thor beamed. He looked towards his parents._

_"He likes me!" He crooned in pleasure and Frigga smiled while Odin nodded. "As a older brother you know what you must do?_   
_He asked and Thor blinked. "What?"_

_"You will protect him? Look out for him?" Odin asked with a little smile. Thor quickly nodded. "I will." He stated solemnly. He looked back down at Loki, watching as_ Loki's eyes began to droop. "I'll protect you Loki." He promised softly.

* * *

"I promise." Thor whispered as he gently closed the door behind him.


End file.
